Mysterious
by Iara Valeria
Summary: during the welcome ball of the school, Simon hears the voice of the girl of his dreams and is willing to learn who is she
1. Chapter 1

"I hate this, I hate my life, I hate to be Simon Seville: one of the three" big "rock stars" thought Simon, a little frustrated as he lay in bed after a day of school he considered bad. "Is much to ask to be treated like a normal kid? Why did this happen to me? "Simon was complaining in his head.  
At first he liked the idea of attending a real school instead of continuing to have guardians, as had been nine years since he, Alvin and Theodore had six years.  
After a week of school, Simon understood why Dave had not sent them to school before. They received special treatment just for being famous, not to do almost anything to have ten. That just seemed outrageous Simon, have ten without touching a book, which was not his style. Moreover, in the lunch hours, he felt like a caged animal who always were watching his every move, in a stage is used to watch it but, what in a cafeteria? There were times in which Simon lost his appetite and went to the cafeteria directly to their next class, sometimes want to get up and shout stop watching it but was controlled so as not to lose patience. Although Simon lives in the same house Alvin and patience to spare. Today was not a very good day of classes for Simon, at the end of their school day; he was the first of three that ran from the school. I wanted to get home as quickly as possible.  
"Could this day get any worse?" Simon asked himself. Just then the door opened fully, which showed his two brothers. Simon had a bad feeling. Alvin and Theodore were running toward the bed where he laid Simon. Alvin Simon pounced on, and sat on her stomach.  
"Apparently if you can be" Simon muttered, loud enough to hear just what Alvin.  
"Apparently if you can be that, Simon?" Alvin asked, curiously.  
"There is nothing to bother you much, Alvin. And can you shake off, please? "Replied Simon, Alvin pushing off of your stomach "What do they want?"  
"Do you hear that?" Asked Theodore, giving Simon a role. Simon took it and started reading what was written on it. 'Homecoming Dance, Friday, September 7 at 8pm'  
"Yes, Theo. As there was to learn if there were a million equal to the posters around the school "Simon replied, returning the paper to Theodore. "But what is important? It's just a dance "  
"What's important?" Said Alvin and Theodore to unicion.  
"Why be surprised? I said nothing of another world, "said Simon, beginning to open your math book.  
"It is important in many sense," said Alvin Simon's question.  
"Really? In what? The only things you care for the dance are the girls" answer to his older brother Simon. And then added, "and perhaps their phone numbers"  
"What! Think you just want to go for the girls? "Alvin said, his voice a little higher than normal. "That's nonsense," he spoke Alvin, offended.  
Simon and Theodore looked and then looked at Alvin. And after a second, began to laugh out loud.  
"You laugh? I'm serious, "said Alvin, frowning his two younger brothers.  
"Yeah, right" said Simon and Theodore, still with laughter.  
"Changing the subject. We are special guests at the ball. We have to sing a song "Alvin said, ignoring the laughter of his brothers. Suddenly Simon and Theodore stopped laughing.  
"Great, I go," said Theodore, with enthusiasm.  
"I know. We will be you, me and Simon, "said Alvin, also with enthusiasm.  
"Oh, no. Do not tell me, I will not, "said Simon, with a thought indifferent to his brothers, returning his gaze to his math book.  
"Your anger but do not want to" Alvin said, standing in front of Simon.  
Simon took his eyes from his book and looked at Alvin.  
"You can't force me to go, Alvin" Simon replied, his tone serious.  
"Want to bet?" Alvin said with a smile to your brother.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Friday night, and the three squirrels were getting ready to dance tonight.

"Alvin, tell me again: How do you convinced me to go?" Asked Simon to Alvin, as he pulled his black jean jacket, over his blue shirt.

"I have my tricks, little brother" Alvin replied, holding the collar of his jacket to look more brilliant than he thought it was. Although it seemed that Simon did not work at all.

"Okay, guys. I will wait you down, "said Alvin, ready to go. Alvin was wearing black jeans and a black jacket, just like Simon. But instead of a blue shirt, as his brother, he had a red shirt with an "A" yellow in the center.

Simon sigh of relief when he saw Alvin out of the room. Theodore, who was dressed in the same way that Simon and Alvin: jacket and black jeans and a green shirt, looked at his brother and try to raise your spirits.

"Come on, Simon. It will be fun, "said Theodore, his brother.

Simon looked Theodore back and smiled.

"If you say so, Theo" Simon said, shrugging.

"Hey, brothers. We don't have all night. Could be rush "shouted alvin from the ground floor of the house.

"I think we should go down," said Simon, and served with Theodore low to the first floor of the house.

* * *

"Well guys, ready to go?" Said Dave, as he settled the tie.

"Of course, Dave" said Alvin, with whether what he said was obvious. "We have to leave, while the limo arrived." Hearing this, Simon opened his eyes are wide. "¿Limousine?" Again in a state of shok. "We go to the ball in a limousine?"

"Yes. What you thought you were going? "Said Alvin, his younger brother.

"I thought we'd go into something not so striking, perhaps," said Simon, with a silly smile that always when nervous. And more often happens when a girl comes close.

"Simon, you talk as if you never traveled in an" Alvin said Simon badly. "Can we go?"

"Alvin is right, guys," said Dave. Strange, very rarely say those words. "Let the limousine"

With those words came out of the four houses to the luxury car that was over three meters. As they walked, just for fun a while, Alvin began to sing along to Theodore:

"Ohoh, ohoh

Yeah

Ohoh, ohoh

Yeah

Ohoh, ohoh

Yeah

Ohoh, ohoh"

Simon ignored the singing of his brothers and kept walking. But then Alvin approached him and stopped him, then support your elbow on the shoulder of his brother and continued singing.

Alvin: "Every girl, every boy

They got your posters on the walls"

Theodore: "yeah"

Alvin: "Photographs, autographs

The minute you step out the door

You will need the applause"

Theodore: "yeah"

Alvin Simon turned away, and posed the elbow on the shoulder of his brother. And he sang: "Paparazzi's

Hiding in the bushes

Trying to make a dollar (rubbing his fingers)"

Theodore: "dollar (rubbing his fingers)"

Alvin and Theodore: "Wanna be you

When They See You

They scream out loud"

Alvin Simon beckoning him to sing. And, just so you do not get heavy, Simon began to sing:

"Starstruck

Camera flashes

Cover magazines"

Alvin and Theodore: "ohoh, ohoh"

"Starstruck

Designer sunglasses "Simon song, as he took off his eyeglasses and wore sunglasses and a continuous, encircling his arms around the neck of his brothers:" Live the dream as a team"

Alvin and Theodore: "All the fancy cars

Hollywood Boulevard

Hear the crowd calling your name

Yeah"

Simon: "Starstruck"

Alvin and Theodore: "But then again"

Simon: "Starstruck"

Alvin, Simon and Theodore: "Oh yeah"

The three brothers began to run to the limo, when they heard that they played horn. Dave I held the door open to enter behind them. When they entered the car and continued the song.

Alvin: "Climbing Life

Looking fly

Perfect smile (smile while looking in the mirror)

On the way to the limousine"

Simon and Theodore: "Yeah"

Simon: "Everywhere first in line

VIP

Hanging out with celebrities"

Alvin and Theodore: "Yeah"

Alvin: "And all the pretty girls

They want to date and

Trying to make you hollaa"

Simon and Theodore: "hollaa"

Simon: "Wanna be you"

Alvin: "When they see you (pointing at Simon, who then turn away annoying)"

Theodore: "They scream out loud"

Simon: "Starstruck

Camera flashes (pretending to take pictures)

Cover magazines"

Alvin and Theodore: "ohoh, ohoh"

Alvin: "Starstruck

Designer sunglasses (Alvin and Theodore put on their sunglasses)

Live the dream as a team (Alvin surrounded the neck of his two brothers, arms)"

Simon: "All the fancy cars

Hollywood Boulevard

Hear the crowd calling your name, yeah"

Simon: "Starstruck"

Theodore: "But then again"

Alvin: "Starstruck"

Simon: "alright"

The limousine stopped in front of a large building, decorated with balloons at the main entrance. And waiting at the entrance, thousands of paparazzi. As the limo, the boys stopped their singing.

"I do not think there enter" Simon said, his gaze directed at the thousands of paparazzi.

"I either," said Theodore, looking in the same direction as Simon.

"Yes, I think it will better go behind" Alvin said, also facing the same direction as their brothers.

"Well, you and I come from behind to distract the paparazzi" Dave said as he opened the door.

"Thank you, dave" said the three boys to unicion.

Dave in to enter through the front door and the limo, with three kids inside, turned so that they can enter the building through the back.

* * *

The three boys were already in the halls of the great building. And Alvin, like his brothers, they did finish the song:

Theodore: "Ohoh, ohoh

Yeah

Ohoh, ohoh

Starstruck

Ohoh, ohoh

Yeahhhh"

Alvin: "As soon as you move

They're gonna talk about it"

Simon: "In the pic of the news

They're gonna talk about it"

Alvin: "Cause you're on the A list"

Simon: "You better believe it"

Theodore: "You better believe it, yeahh"

The boys began running through the halls toward the dance scene.

Alvin: "Whatever you do

They're gonna talk about it"

Theodore: "whatever you do"

Simon: "Does not matter if it's true

They're gonna talk about it"

Theodore: "whoaa"

Alvin: "Cause you on the top five"

Simon: "And nothing can stop now"

Alvin: "And nothing can stop now"

They came backstage, grabbed a microphone and slipped onto the stage. A screaming crowd hailed as strong as possible as they entered. As the cheering continued, continued singing.

Alvin: "Starstruck

Camera flashes (pretending to take pictures)

Cover magazines"

Theodore: "ohoh, ohoh"

Simon: "Starstruck

Designer sunglasses (adjusting his sunglasses)

Live the dream as a team"

Alvin: "All the fancy cars"

Theodore: "yeah"

Simon: "Hollywood Boulevard"

Theodore: "yeah"

Alvin: "Hear the crowd calling your name

Yeah"

Simon: "Starstruck

Camera flashes (pretending to take pictures)

Cover magazines"

Theodore: "ohoh, ohoh"

Alvin: "Starstruck

Designer sunglasses (adjusting his sunglasses)

Live the dream as a team"

Theodore: "All the fancy cars

Hollywood Boulevard

Hear the crowd calling your name

Yeah"

Simon: "Starstruck"

Theodore: "but then again"

Alvin: "" Starstruck"

Simon: "Oh yeah"

He again heard the shouts and applause from the crowd, which did not stop to ask for another song. The three boys greeted their audience and left the stage.

"I have to admit, that was fun," said Simon, with a smile.

"And that was just the beginning" said Alvin, circling his arms around the neck of his two brothers. "The fun has just begun"


	3. Chapter 3

The dance had begun. Dave struck up a conversation with the director, while Alvin, Simon and Theodore were together in a corner with some friends.

"Hey, Simon. I thought you weren't coming, "said one guy next to Theodore, dressed in black jeans, orange shirt and a red vest.

"I wasn't planning to come. But, someone forced me" Simon answered to Joel, returning his gaze to Alvin.

"Hey, if I haven't convinced you to come, what would you be doing at home? The task of chemistry "Alvin said in a mocking tone.

"No," replied Simon. "I did that already"

They all looked directly to Simon, his eyes half open.

"You're boring" said unicion five kids, the kid with glasses.

* * *

Step one hour since the start of the dance, and Simon was starting to get bored. His brothers and his friends were flirting with the cheerleaders, and he was alone.

"Simon, why aren't with your brothers?" Dave asked, approaching Simon after finishing talking to the school principal.

"I ... be ... there," said Simon, looking in the direction of his brothers and friends. "Would have to be crazy to see me there, Dave"

"O.K" Dave said, returning his gaze to the stage. They began to settle after children to play. one was on guitar, another on bass and the other on drums. "Well, at least we'll have music to entertain"

The first chords of the guitar began to ring and then followed by low battery. When Simon turned to see the band that was playing, the stage came a girl wearing a gum and it was impossible to distinguish her face. She was tall, had dark brown hair combed her bangs so that was curved and covered half of the forehead to his ear, and all his remaining hair was loose in the shape of loops. She was dressed in a rather simple: a dress that reached to his knees, with sleeves falling a little below the shoulder. It seemed to be tight in the chest and a more maladjusted in the bottom. The dress was embroidered violet light and had a treble clef and some white and black eighth notes (or in this case violet and blue). He also had white boots, which did not reach the knees, but combined with his mask.

Simon looked at her a few minutes but to him seemed like a century. Thousands of questions invaded his mind and overwhelmed at every second.

She was positioned in front of the microphone and started singing:

"Is this love-or am I just a fool

Why do you keep on breaking my

Into two right heart"

"Simon, do you know who that girl is?" Dave asked, curiously.

"No ... well, I guess. I don't distinguish her face very well with that mask "Simon replied, still looking for the mysterious singer who intrigued him.

The girl approached the microphone to his lips to continue:

"(And do not you know that I)

I can't help it, I can't can't help it

I can't help it, I just can't help it

I know you're bad for me but I'm so good for you

I try to walk away But That I can't do"

Both Simon and everyone else who was at the dance were shocked, even Alvin.

The unknown girl began the refrain:

"Though I try to forget you

But I can't cause I'm addicted to love

And it hurts when I miss you

So I'm not givin 'up cause I'm addicted to love"

All boys and girls began to gather in the center of the dance floor and whisper among themselves questions. Even Simon has joined that group that had formed.

Continued the refrain:

"It's so wrong that it's right

Do not leave me tonight

Make my heart beat faster (the girl was holding his chest on the left)

Yeah you bring me to life

And I try to forget you

But I can't cause I'm addicted to love

I'm addicted to love"

Alvin, Theodore and his three friends quickly came to the place where Simon.

"Hey, Simon. You know who's that girl? "Asked Joel, one of the boys.

"I have no idea of who is" answered Simon. "But I would like ..."

"Me too would like to know," said Ezekiel.

"Me too, that girl is very pretty so it seems," said Sebastian, looking at the girl of the stage.

"I don't know why, but that sounds like someone," said Simon, looking at Alvin. This did Theodoro laugh a little.

"Shut up" Alvin replied, brother of glasses.

She continued with the song:

"Look in my eyes, I wanna read your soul

I wanna take it all in 'til I start to lose control"

"Doesn't sing at all bad," said Theodore, to Simon.

"Yes, is excellent" Simon replied to his younger brother.

The mysterious girl began to sing:

"(And do not you know that I)

I can't help it, I can't can't help it

I can't help it, I just can't help it

You're like a drug to me what am I gonna do

I gotta have it all I need a hit of you"

Simon had being looking at that girl still, Alvin just noticed that.

"And you don't want to come, Simon" said Alvin to Simon. But Simon had not heard, was paying close attention to the movements of that girl.

Again began the refrain:

"Though I try to forget you

But I can't cause I'm addicted to love

And it hurts when I miss you

So I'm not givin 'up cause I'm addicted to love

It's so wrong that it's right

Do not leave me tonight

Make my heart beat faster (the girl was holding his chest on the left)

Yeah you bring me to life

And I try to forget you

But I can't cause I'm addicted to love"

She continued to sing:

"We have been on this crazy high flying to

The sky-then crashing down so low

You're a high that I just can't kick

No I just can't quit, oh no"

He started a guitar solo, everyone started clapping and screaming. The girl on the stage and at the end just started again:

"Though I try to forget you

But I can't cause I'm addicted to love

And it hurts when I miss you

So I'm not givin 'up cause I'm addicted to love"

Then the girl ran up on stage and when he turned there was an explosion of lights and fireworks that had on the sides of the stage. All students were startled and began to scream more loud and accompany the singing of the mysterious girl.

"Though I try to forget you

But I can't cause I'm addicted to love

And it hurts when I miss you

So I'm not givin 'up cause I'm addicted to love

It's so wrong that it's right

Do not leave me tonight

Make my heart beat faster (the girl was holding his chest on the left)

Yeah you bring me to life

And I try to forget you

But I can't"

The instruments are silent and the girl said the last sentence:

"Cause I'm addicted to love"

Everyone cheered and she just greeting and off stage. Simon was following with his eyes and then take a step, Alvin asked, "Where you going? Simon"

Simon turned to Alvin and replied, "I will solve the mystery"

After that Simon went straight to the mysterious girl who just dump and collided with Simon.

"Sorry, I did not set where I went" She said, without looking at Simon.

"Oh, it was not my fault, I should be more careful" Simon said, apologetically.

The girl only address a little look at Simon but fell again to be much who was the guy in front of her.

"Hey ... um ... this will sound ridiculous, but ... I don't know your name" Simon said, a little embarrassed.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well ... I ... I ..." said Simon. He had not a clue what to say.

"You don't need to know my name, the truth is that nobody cares" she said with a tone of disappointment.

"Who says that? To me, I care "Simon said, firmly.

"That's a big lie," she replied. "I must go"

"Go?" Simon said, and then looked at his wristwatch. "But the dance isn't over. Even missing an hour"

"For you just missing an hour, but for me, ended to the end of my song. I'm sorry, Simon. See you at school on Monday "she said. Then he said almost to herself, "but I'm sure you don't see me"

That last sentence, Simon broke his heart. He didn't intend to hurt her, but when he tried to apologize, she had already gone out the door.

"Hey, Simon" Alvin heard screaming as he approached followed by Theodoro and his friends.

"You know the name of that girl?" Said Theodore.

Simon shook his head in denial. "No. she wouldn't tell me "he replied.

"She didn't tell you. Why not?" Said Alvin.

"She said, did not seem necessary and also said that nobody cares about the name" Simon said, shrugging.

"What? To us if we care" said Ezekiel.

"Yes. I said the same thing and she replied that I was telling her a big lie, "said Simon, a little disappointed.

"So, what now? We don't have any idea who she is" said Sebastian, depressed.

"I know. But this is a question that I will not leave unanswered "said Simon, seriously willing to find out who was that girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Mysterious POV:

I left as quickly as possible to the welcome ball. Truth doesn't think it matters whether or not I am in, I think even the goalkeeper is more important than me. I'm just a shadow, a ghost, I'm invisible to any vision, I am a small island in a vast ocean, an herb in the middle of a field of flowers. I only live because ... I don't know why! I'm not like other girls. I am not part of the cheerleaders, I don't like makeup, I don't use the latest fashions clothes, don't call anyone's attention. Actually, I'm the opposite of a normal girl.

"And you, you Where are you going?" Said a girl, holding my arm.

She had auburn hair combed in a way hard to explain, also had a pair of blue eyes difficult to compare. She was dressed in a designer dress that was squeezing in your chest, beneath a red ribbon that had sustained him, followed by the fall of the fabric to the knees. It also had a silver high heel sandals with Velcro.

"What about that mask? Where did you have it? "She spoke again, still holding his arm.

"I'm going home. And this mask I bought it with my money and not your concern, Brittany "I replied, reluctantly. I did not want to explain. Will I be able to give them later, but now, I just wanted to lock myself in my room and be a moment alone with myself.

"But the dance isn't over," I said Brittany.

"I know that dance isn't over yet, but I want to be alone for a while" I replied, without looking.

"Simon told you anything wrong?" Brittany asked with a smile on his face perfectly made up in millions of different products. I did not answer and only did I let go my arm and ran away. Walk into the park that was a few blocks from school and sat on a bench. I thought Simon's question, does he want to tell him my name? As going to ask me that. After all we are together in chemistry, mathematics, biology, history, geography and language. That's the biggest proof I have to say that if Simon Seville even know my name, being partners in six subjects, no one knows. I feel so ... alone. I'm just a girl who ... trying to find a place in this world. With that thought, achievement to remember a song that I really identify with. I take off my mask, still was wearing and I sing this song:

"I do not know what I want

So do not ask me

Cause I'm Still Trying to figure it out"

I got out of the bank, with my mask in hand, and started walking toward my house. But I continued:

"Do not know what's down this road

I'm just walking"

Just walk a few steps and small drops began to fall from the sky.

"Trying to see through the rain coming down.

Even Though I'm not the only one

That feels the way I do"

With every word he walked over, and slower.

"I'm alone, on my own

And that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong

Oh, But life goes on

Oh, I'm just a girl

Trying to find a place in this World"

He had left the park and was walking down a broad street that seemed endless.

"Got the radio on

My old blue jeans

And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve

Feeling lucky today got the sunshine.

Can you tell me what more do I need? "

The path still seemed to be endless. It seemed like the reflection of the way of my life, which is a long way I have to go. But exactly what will happen in that way or even what will happen tomorrow. Continue my song:

"And tomorrow's just a mystery

Oh yeah

But that's okay"

I stopped walking just a few minutes and place my head against a tree.

"I'm alone, on my own

And that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong

Oh, But life goes on

Oh, I'm just a girl

Trying to find a place in this World"

I turned around slowly, and rubbing my hand, which did not have my mask, around the tree. On my way to home

"Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission,

But I'm ready to fly"

I start to feel more vulnerable, I mourn and feel the tears and run away from my eyes and roll down my face.

"I'm alone, on my own

And that's all I know.

Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong.

Oh, But life goes on.

Oh, I'm alone, on my own

And that's all I know.

Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this World"

I'm in front of a dark brown door, a large two-story house, painted a cream color that was like in a tone clearly. Although not want to get support only my head against the door, almost finished my song:

"Oh, I'm just a girl.

Oh, I'm just a girl.

Oh, oh.

Oh, I'm just a girl"

I opened the door and enter the house. Inside I got a woman, her looks, and very friendly.

"Honey, what are you doing home so early? Does the dance ended earlier than they said? Where are Brittany and Eleanor? And that mask? "The woman asked me.

"No, the dance not finished yet. Brittany and Eleanor are still in the dance. I didn't want to stay longer and I came home. And this is my mask" I answered all of her questions.

"Oh, okay. How was the dance?" She asked again.

"If you don't mind, Miss Miller, I do not talk about it. I go to my room, "I replied, climbing stairs and closing the door to my bedroom. Once inside I slept on my bed, leave the mask on my nightstand, and buried my head in my pillow to cry without being too obvious. I cried for half an hour until I finally fall asleep.

* * *

Simon's POV:

"Good night, Simon" Dave said, turning off the light in my room.

"How do you think I could sleep, if I don't know the name of the Mysterious?" I replied as I siting in my bed.

"Simon, please. On Monday you can find out who was that girl, but now, go to sleep" said Dave, in a soft tone.

"But Dave ..." I said, but before I can continue, Dave stopped me.

"No buts, Simon. Go to sleep, "said Dave.

"OK. I will try to do it" I said to Dave, while leaned my head on the pillow "Good night, Dave"

"Good night" Dave said again, and then left, closing the door behind him.

Try to sleep, but I couldn't. Turned from one side of the bed to another, still couldn't sleep, not yet. In my sticks only was the memory of that beautiful voice that sweetened my ears and thousands of questions followed by the memory. Who was she? Why am I so interested in knowing? Will I ever see her? When? Will you tell me your name next time? Why would not tell me today? Will she had other reasons for not wanting to tell me? All these questions and more were overwhelming my mind. But, my eyes began to look like heavy and cost me to keep them open. I took off my glasses and leave them on the bedside table. I yawned a few times. Finally I said:

"Good night, Mysterious. Wherever you are, I know who you are"

With those last words, I closed my eyes and plunged into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Simon's POV:

Finally, it's Monday! I was waiting for this day throughout the weekend. I want to get to school, need to know who is, who the Mysterious is. I need a lot, but not understand why I need so desperately to know.

"Good morning, little brother" listen to Alvin speaks at the door of my room.

"Good morning, Alvin. See you down "I said, and ran down the stairs with my backpack.

I rush to the kitchen. Theodore was making some waffles for breakfast. Grasp only toast and a glass of milk for breakfast. I rush to eat the toast and take my milk.

"Why such a hurry, Simon?" I wonder Theodoro, sitting at the table with their waffles.

"Is that I need, really, I need to go fast to school," I replied, with much anxiety. I think with much anxiety.

"Why the mystery?" Asked my little brother and was right on target. Do not answer that question; all I did was bite my lip.

"And as you pretend to know who is?" I wonder Alvin, as he entered the kitchen.

"Know who is who?" Dave asked, entering the kitchen behind Alvin.

"The Mysterious" said all three together. And, Dave, just nodded.

"Well, Simon. Will you answer my question or not? "Alvin spoke again.

"Alvin truth for the first time, I have no idea how to discover the name of that girl," I answered, almost without spirit by thinking you might not know who he was or not to see her or hear her sweet and melodious voice.

"Good guys or we were late," said Dave, just to change the subject.

"Yes, come on!" Recover my mood, and was the first to rush to the car.

* * *

"For the next class I want to do of homework the pages 34, 35 and 36," said Professor Devon, Professor of English, before the bell for lunch. I wrote what I had said in a letter that even I understood what he had written. Late in my things, was the third time and still could not get any clue of who is the mystery, my mystery so dear. I left a little distracted from where I was going and bumped into a girl, they fall off by the books of the hands.

"Sorry, I was set where" I told that girl, as I bent down to help her get her books.

"No matter, I do not see where it went" she replied, as she bent to grab his books.

In a moment of awkwardness, I was looking the other way and when I wanted to grab one of the books that had fallen; I put my hand on without realizing it. Look where they were both hands, one over another and from one moment to another I felt that I was blushing like a tomato while, I suddenly felt my body was very hot and my hand was not hot, it was boiling. I had never felt anything like it so far. Slowly I turned my gaze to the girl, she had done the same. Our eyes met, we both used glasses that hid our eyes a bit, but still I could distinguish very well. His eyes were so ... so ... I have no words to describe the beauty of those eyes. It was green and could even swear that seemed the most beautiful emeralds, beautiful, beautiful and bright he had ever seen. She looked away and remove his hand from undermine, as if ashamed of that.

"I think ... this is yours ..." I like a fool, handing the book was missing. It seemed as if he had entered a deep trance from which I took some out.

"Thank you, Simon" she said, with some timidity. Help her get up and I felt again that warm blush came over me all over. Both returned to cross our eyes. And, just to ruin, the time to listen to one of my brothers calling in the distance: "Hey, Simon"

She released me and said with cut: "I ... I have to ... goodbye." And only then, out of sight.

"Hey, Simon. Who was that girl who was with you just now? Perhaps it is the Mysterious? "I wonder Alvin and three it was Theodore, Sebastian, Joel and Ezekiel.

"Or is your girlfriend?" Said Sebastian.

"What?" I replied to Sebastian.

"It was just a guess" Sebastian said, shrugging his shoulders were.

"Your assumptions are bad, Sebastian. It's just a girl that shock, that's all. I have no girlfriend, "I replied, a little angry. While inside me said, "Not yet"

Alvin looked at me. I knew what I was thinking, 'yeah, right. I do not believe you're going to do that story so old, I already use. Like that girl '. And so you know, I do not think that way. My heart only belongs to a girl and this is the Mysterious. Although, the feeling was that girl I will not forget so easily, obviously I will not.

* * *

"Boys, I want to be alone. Please. "I told Alvin, to Theodore and friends, who were invading my room without my permission.

"Why, Simon? We have not done anything" said Alvin, almost offended tone.

"YET. And I want to be alone for a while "Alvin will answer, without looking.

"You're always alone, Simon. For a while we're here you should not bother, "I said Alvin. After that I only get out of my desk, where he sat down the stairs and told Dave that would awhile. Then I left the house.

* * *

I am alone in the park. No one bothers me. No one pays attention. I have no one to talk about my feelings. I feel for the Mysterious and what I feel did that girl you shock at school today. Who was she? His face seemed familiar, but I do not remember exactly where. But it seems that if you remember me, but since I am one of the 'celebrities' of the school, sure I remember. And, really, I have to admit I was a very pretty girl. She was not wearing the latest clothes or makeup the best makeup. She was so ... so ... normal. I do not understand what happens to me. First the Incognita, and now that girl. What is wrong with me? Why I am interested in both girls? I am not Alvin; always have more than one girl in sight. I know, I have 15 years. This should happen often. But for me it is not. I feel something I never felt before. My heart beats a thousand times per second, and this for me pop the chest. Why is this happening to me? Suddenly I felt a vibration in my pants, it was my phone. I read the message, of Theodore, who said: "Simon, come home. Dinner will be ready soon'

I rose from the bench he was sitting. And I started walking toward the house. Just to distract my mind from thoughts of the Mysterious, and the girl you shock today. I started singing a song that describes what I feel:

"(Ooh)

For the way you changed my plans

Being the perfect distraction for

For the way you took the notion that I have

Of everything that I wanted to have

And made me see There Was something missing (oh yeah)"

Those thoughts again, I tuning out of everything around me. I try to continue:

"For the ending of my first begin

(Ooh yeah yeah) (Ooh yeah yeah)

And for the rare and unexpected friend

(Ooh yeah yeah) (Ooh yeah yeah)

For the way you're something that I never choose

But at the same time something I do not wanna lose

And never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)"

I leaned my back and my head against a tree, thoughts overwhelm me mind. I follow the song:

"You're the best thing I Never Knew I Needed

When you were here so I had no idea

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So now it's so clear I need you here always"

I continue my way home, but that sense? Anyway, I have to continue:

"My accidental happily (ever after oh oh oh)

The way you slime and how you comfort me (with your laughter)

Must admit I You Were not a part of my book

But now if you open it up and take a look

You're the Beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)"

I left the park, and I'm almost two blocks from my house. My feelings I continue to sing:

"You're the best thing I never knew I needed (oh)

When you were here so I had no idea

You're the best thing I never knew I needed (that I needed)

So now it's so clear I need you here always"

Now, I'm just a block from my house. I start to go a little slower to walk, continuing my song:

"Who'd Knew That I'd be here (who'd Knew That I'd be here oh oh)

So unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)

Undeniably happy (hey)

Said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)

Girl you're the ..."

Be on the in front of my house, but not yet opened the door. I leaned my back and my head against the door and little by little, I went sliding down. He sat against the door, without moving a muscle. I end my song so that it almost makes me mourn:

"You're the best thing I never knew I needed (said I needed oh oh)

When you were here so I had no idea

You're the best thing I never knew I needed (needed oh)

So now it's so clear I need you here always

Baby baby

Now it's so clear I need you here always"

A moment later the door opened Dave rebelling. I was looking worried, and why.

"Simon, are you still out here. Just log in once, please, "he told me a little angry.

Do not answer, only obeyed and enter the house. Arrive just in time for dinner.

* * *

Mysterious POV:

Why did this to happen to me? Why the hundreds of kids are in school, just today I had to clash with Simon? With Simon. I know, I am his Incognita, and I'm sure you would like to know who I am. But I'm also sure to be disappointed when he finds out. But if you want to find out I will give him a chance.

"Hey, are you going to dinner or not?" Asked my older sister, leaning his arm against the door of my room.

"Yes, I'll be right" I replied. She turned to the hallway and down the stairs. I got up from my bed where I lay. I went to the door of my room and left, closing the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon's POV:

Chemistry! Of chemistry is where I know this girl with whom I crashed yesterday. Today is Tuesday, and the first thing I have is chemistry class. I recognized her immediately. I arrived late and the only bank that was free was next to the right of her.

"Hello" I said. I cleared my throat, I was a little nervous. "Can I sit here?"

She made a quick glance and then nodded. I sat next to her but did not say a word. Did I bother her? Or did you somehow damage? Actually, I have no idea.

The class was normal as usual. Only, now, was sitting beside her. That girl, at first seems very nice, friendly and innocent. How is that I don't know her name? Alvin is right when he says I'm a fool. I have to find out. I have to figure out her name. Whenever I have the opportunity, as she writes, I try to see if any of their leaves is written her name, but no luck. Although she has a cute letter to write. But what I'm saying? I dropped the subject, and that does not happen often. Today, I'm thinking I'm a little distracted. Why is that?

"Okay, guys. I have a surprise" said the teacher, and then took a few leaves of her bag. I already know what they are. "Practical work group"

Across the hall were heard complaints and sighs, nobody likes practical work and unless in group. The teacher gave each a sheet with five questions and five exercises, said after the delivery date of this work that will be the next week. I think it would be better to do so immediately. Once the teacher gave all leaf and before he could answer a question, rang the bell of time shift. I was starting to save my stuff and then I was approached Leila, a girl of the cheerleading team.

"Hi, Simon," said Leila, blinked a little fast. "... Do you have a partner?"

That question always brings an impact. In this case, brings all the girls around me and ask the same question.

"Do you have partner, Simon?" Asked Sophia.

"Simon, will you be my partner?" Lucia asked me.

"No" replied Jessica, driving away to Lucia from me. "No, Simon. I'm better, they are stupid for you"

"No way," said Jennifer, pushing all others. "He is mine"

Jennifer is the captain of the cheerleaders. She is slim, tall, very nice and always fashionably dressed. But she is smug, spoiled and selfish, too. The five girls started fighting and I was forced to intervene.

"Girls, please. Don't fight" I said, trying to make them stop fighting. "I ... I ... I have already partner"

All turned their eyes toward me.

"What already have partner?" Shouted all at once. "Who?"

"Um ... I ..." I did not know what to say. Turn my eyes to my left, my partner bank was still keeping his thing but just lacked keep her book. The book was written her name with a letter so big that I could distinguish it even without my glasses.

"Jeanette ... um ... my partner is Jeanette" finished my prayer and all were open-mouthed. While Jeanette, abruptly turned his gaze toward me.

"Excuse me?" Jeanette said, in disbelief of what I just said.

"Yeah ... um ... we're partner" I told Jeanette, pointing to the girls with my eyes. She understood what I was trying to say.

"Oohh ... yeah. I... had... forgotten" Jeanette said, pretending.

"Sorry girls" I said, shrugging my shoulders, the other five girls who were still on my right.

They all were very angry, especially Jennifer. She's used to getting everything he wants but it will not be very easy to get me to my. When all were gone, I let out a long sigh. I almost have to work with one of them.

"Are you okay?" Jeanette asked me, with a bit of concern in his voice. I had forgotten that she was next to me.

"I'm fine" I replied. "Thanks for saving me from them"

"You're welcome. And, now that you mention it ... I'm free tomorrow afternoon if you want to do the practical work" Jeanette said as he rose from his seat and left.

'Great, Simon. Wasn't that hard to get an appointment with Jeanette?' I told myself. Quickly I packed all my stuff in the bag and rushed towards the exit to follow her. But when I came out, she was gone. There's nowhere in sight but surely, I see her again at lunch. I not follow concerned by this; I went to the next class.

* * *

Finally, finished this hour that I seemed endless. It's lunchtime and I have to find Jeanette. I'm the first out of the classroom. I turn quickly to the cafeteria but someone or, actually, some people crossed me on my way.

"Hi Simon" Sebastian greeting me. Behind him were Alvin, Theodore, Joel and Ezekiel talking to each other.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Sebastian.

"It's that Alvin had an idea to help you" Sebastian answered me.

"Help me? At what?" I asked again.

"Help you find your dear mysterious, Simon" Alvin answered me, behind me.

"And how will you do that?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Just do sing all the girls from the school and ... bingo. You'll have your mysterious" Alvin said proud of his idea.

"Is a terrible idea, Alvin" Alvin said.

"Why?" He asked me.

"I'll tell you two reasons: first, because you intend that I listen sing all the girls from the school but I need my ears" I told Alvin and Theodoro while the boys started laughing.

"Good point, Simon. Very good point" Joel said with a laugh.

"Thanks. And the second reason is that… Do you think the mysterious could be to sing and rebel herself?" I asked Alvin. He was about to answer but I interrupted. "Better not answer me, Alvin. I have to go"

"Where?" Asked Ezekiel.

"To the cafeteria" I replied.

"Wait, we'll go with you" said Theodore.

We all started walking toward the cafeteria but when we arrived, none of us could believe what we were seeing. Jennifer was arguing with the mysterious. With the mysterious. She was using, instead of the same mask to use in the dance, some very dark glasses. Also, instead of a dress, was wearing a short shirt that does not covering her waist, a jean jacket as short as her shirt, a pair of jean shorts too short that failed to cover her half of the leg, and a slippers long to the knee , of black color.

'Wow. She is more beautiful than Jennifer" Joel said. And that's true, is way much prettier than Jennifer. Although not quite understand why they were arguing. And to find out, I intervened in the fight.

"Girls, why are they fighting?" Ask them both but I wanted to ask another question to the mysterious.

"She's a clumsy" Jennifer answered me, angrily.

"And I am your reflex" replied the mysterious to Jennifer. It was a low blow, but good, very good.

"You could never look like me, not even in a million years" Jennifer replied. "You are a stupid, silly, no style"

"Hey" scream after another girl walking towards my right and the left of Jennifer, very angry. "The only one who can talk that way to my sister, I am"

That girl was a little lower than the mysterious; I think I had almost the same height as Alvin. Her hair was reddish brown but, like those of the mysterious, I could not make out the color of your eyes. She was dressed the same way as the mysterious; the only difference was that his entire wardrobe was pink. And, also wore the same shoes to the mysterious. Also had the same pair of glasses that mysterious.

'Great, I have information of the mysterious: has a sister' I thought, I turned my gaze to the right. There was another girl who was leaning against the wall. She was not as thin as the mysterious and the other girl dressed in pink. He was the same height as Theodoro, that's for sure. She was dressed the same way as the mysterious and the mysterious sister but his suit was light green. And also using the same pair of glasses and shoes that the mysterious and sister. 'I'm wrong, you should have two sisters'

"Hey, you two, stop fighting" green girl said, as she walked to the right of the mysterious and the other girl.

"You who gets you rays, grease ball" Jennifer said the green girl.

"Hey, you two, stop fighting" green girl said, as she walked to the right of the mysterious and the other girl.

"And you, what the hell do you get? Grease ball" Jennifer said the green girl.

"Nobody talks that way to our sister!" Screamed the mysterious and the girl dressed in pink to Jennifer. However little both pounce on it but I avoided putting my hands in front of both. The mysterious didn't move but the other girl looked at me under those sunglasses. I think I did it with hatred.

"Simon, let me" she said, trying to take my hand in front of her. "Or, do you not reactionary just as I do if someone says something like that to your brothers?"

Look my brothers, both were very surprised. She was right; I would do the same for them. For Alvin, depends on the situation, but by Theodoro. I do anything. He is my little brother. Slowly pull my hand in front of the girl in pink. She nodded her head slightly as thanks and then turned his gaze to Jennifer.

"Do you intend to declare war on me and my sisters?" Asked the girl dressed in pink, with her arms crossed.

"No, please. They could not win in any war. I am invincible "Jennifer replied, shaking her hair.

"Well, you want war... you'll have war" Those were the last words of the girl in pink. The war started right now and I'm in the middle. I have a bad feeling about this.


End file.
